


Snowball fights and Snowmen

by Little_red_2000



Series: Reds 25 Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, Happy Derek, M/M, Snowball Fight, Snowmen, The Author Regrets Nothing, and he gets them, established Hale pack, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: Stiles has never built a snowman before and Derek thinks that that is unacceptable. Snowball fights ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's late at night again but today I have a good excuse. I had class earlier today and the all day today was spent looking for Christmas presents. I only bought one present today but I'll be going out again on the 15th for more.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this big ball of Fluff and Feels.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love and appreciated!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Little red<3

When Derek wakes he doesn't realize what wakes him until he hears it again.

 

“Derek Get up! Get up! Get up!” Stiles is screaming at him from the end of Derek’s bed.

 

“What time is it?” Derek asks. He's an early riser but it feels earlier than when he normally rises, which is around seven or eight am.

 

“It’s five am, but that's beside the point. It's snowing!” Stiles screeches, pulling the covers off of Derek’s warm body, exposing him to the harsh, unrelenting cold.

 

“Who cares.” Derek rolls over onto his front pulling his knees to his chest to get some semblance of warmth back.

 

“I do! I have never built a snowman before.” Stiles says sullenly.

 

That's what has Derek finally opening his eyes and shifting to look at Stiles.

 

“Never?” Derek asks. They haven't had snow in a while but Derek would assume that Stiles at least had done it as a child. 

 

“Ever!” Stiles answers, throwing up his hands.

“The pack won't be back from college until tomorrow and my dad's working and I’m off today and I really, really, want to go play in the snow right now. Will you go with me?”

 

Derek has been helpless to say no to Stiles since the man came back into his life after he returned. 

 

He begins getting up, going over to his dresser to find a sweater. 

 

“Great! I’ll meet you outside!” Stiles yells running out of his bedroom, followed by the front door slamming and feet storming down the stairs.

 

Derek chuckles to himself wondering how in the world he feel in love with a giant child.

 

Getting dressed in a warm thumb-holed purple sweater and a pair of fuzzy sweatpants with a jacket to go over top the sweater Derek heads outside, only to be met with  snowball to the face and Stiles’s contagious laughter.

 

He laughs himself, before grabbing a handful of snow and crumbling it into the perfect ball before launching it at a still laughing Stiles, catching him right in the face.

 

“Oh, that means war!” Stiles yells at the top of his lungs, jumping behind trashcan before lobbing a snowball blindly in Derek’s direction. He doesn’t make it anywhere near where Derek is standing but Derek accepts his challenge anyway, grabbing his own handful of snow and throwing it at Stiles as he comes out of his hiding spot to see.

 

They throw snowball after snowball at each other until both of them concede and they focus on building the snowman, Stiles running inside to get them both gloves since their hands were already freezing from the fight.

 

“So, how does this go? Like theoretically I know  _ how _ but like, do you start from the top or the bottom? Do we build the top first and then the last two layers? Or do you want to just do two layers? Or more than three? Is it…” Stiles rambles, arms flailing everywhere as he gestures like a madman.

 

“Stiles stop,” Derek says, cutting off Stiles’ rant before the man fries his brain or something, “We can do it however, there’s no right way to make snowman it just happens.”

 

“Cool,” Stiles answers, locking eyes with Derek and then starting to gather up a heap of snow.

 

They build the bottom first, laughing and playing while doing it. Next is the second layer, which they have a hard time getting on top of the first one. Last, choosing only to do three layers since they’re freezing, they do the top, building the smallest ball but having to work extra hard to not make the dense ice ball break.

 

They manage to get the ball on top with minimal hassle, Stiles choosing to take off his scarf and wrap around the snowman’s neck. Derek grabbing some random rocks and using them as eyes and a mouth. Stiles finding two tree branches to use as arms even though they are two complete different sizes, one large and the other tiny, they laugh but the snowman is perfect in both of their eyes because they made it together.

 

“Let’s get inside before you get hypothermia,” Derek says, ushering Stiles toward the house.

 

“Yeah, but you’ll be fine Mr, Alpha werewolf.” Stiles goes along anyway although he keeps looking back at their snowman.

 

Once inside Derek immediately goes for the kitchen to make hot chocolate, the hot beverage calling his name at how cold he, and mainly his hands, are.

 

“Ooh, hot cocoa, sounds amazing,” Stiles says sidling up to the counter top.

 

“Get some cups,” Derek instructs and Stiles moves to grab the mugs from the cupboard.

 

They have their hot chocolate in hand, and they move to the living room, turning on the television to whatever was last on and sitting on the couch. Too close to be friends but too far to be anything more, Derek decides.

 

He’s waited long enough, maybe putting off his feelings, seeing as they haven’t gone away, isn’t such a good idea anymore. Stiles is as ready as anyone in Beacon Hills can be. A stable job at the sheriff's department as a deputy and sure to take his father's place as sheriff one day, finished two years of college before deciding it wasn’t for him. He’s already positive that he’s going to stay in Beacon Hills and he’s single.

 

Derek’s sure he’s ready too. He’s had time to heal and repair himself from his travels and different therapist here and there. He’s settled down, got himself a job working as a freelance architect, he owns his own home and he feels better about life now than he did before he left, before his healing. He has hope that maybe Stiles doesn’t just think him physically attractive, like his scent tells, and actually has feeling for him too.

 

Derek slides a little closer on the couch, not missing the way Stiles’s heart beats faster at the simple action.

 

He hesitates before placing his hand on the back of Stiles’s neck, making Stiles look toward him, eyes dubious but hopeful.

 

“Derek?” Stiles questions quietly.

 

Derek doesn’t know what he’s nodding to but he does it anyway, wanting Stiles to know that this is real and that he’s serious. 

 

Stiles seems to understand, shifting his body closer to Derek’s, faces only inches apart.

 

Derek is the one to bridge the barely there gap between them, lips connecting with Stiles’s, sending chills through Derek’s skin.

 

Stiles’s breath hitches and Derek pulls back to give him room to breath but Stiles chases after his lips and Derek still can’t deny Stiles anything and leans back in to connect their lips once again.

 

They both pull back when they both run out of air, this time panting against the other’s mouths, sharing the same air and loving it.

 

“The pack aren’t gonna believe you built a snowman  _ and _ had a snowball fight,” Stiles whispers smile splitting his face.

 

“They won’t believe we’re together either,” Derek replies, can’t help smiling at the beautiful sight of Stiles.

 

“Who cares what they think anyway,” Stiles says, leaning in to kiss Derek again.


End file.
